Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls
by DishevelledAngle
Summary: She smiled as she spun to get up and return to her seat, only to watch as a buck naked ass passed by her, and it was quite...toned. Her eye twitched as her smile quickly faded.


***Laughs evilly and rolls away***

* * *

Hinata slowly sat her portfolio and bags down, and gazed about the room. Other students seemed to be doing the same, though they all ended up staring at the giant sheet of white fabric which laid in the center of the room, where numerous spotlights pointed and illuminated it.

They were all rather...confused.

"She said she was bringing a model today", one of the students blurted out.

That was right. Amy had told them the week before that she was going to bring a model for them to draw and sketch. No wonder...

She looked back to the green satin draped across a chair which sat on the side of the sheet and smiled. She would finally be able to showcase her skills with charcoal. She was torn out of her daze when an easel and a grey clad Amy stood before her.

Amy clipped her paper to a board and sat it on the easel, grabbing a piece of charcoal. Her french accent filled the room.

"We all know, that on a body that is aesthetically correct, the head fits into the body about seven times.", she quickly sketched a head, " One, two three, four, five, six, sev-. No. See this is what happens when I count in English... There. Seven times. The- the second head ends at the cent- yes, center of the chest, the third- at the belly button, the next is the groin area, and three more are left for the legs."

Hinata painfully twisted her neck in an effort to see what Amy was drawing.

"The elbow should reach the belly button, the wrist- the hips, and the hands should end a little above the center of the thigh." She turned to look at them and smiled, her curly blonde hair bouncing. "Did we understand?"

They all knew better than to say 'No.'

"Okay! We can start now. Oh, I forgot," she tapped her finger against her chin, "That's right. This here is our model, Sasuke. He's a year three student for photography, and has volunteered to...uhh...model."

Hinata's eyes widened. They were drawing a live person?! She thought they would be drawing a mannequin, or a doll. She could not see him beyond the giant drawing board which sat before her, yet she felt impeccably sorry for him. Poor guy would have to hold a pose for hours. She sighed and lowered her head. This was cruelty...She'd say nothing, though. Amy would have her head.

"You will have about twenty minutes to draw each pose."

Oh.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and her eyes rose to meet Amy's sparkling blue ones, and large white smile.

"Hinataaaa! You can't sit here!. I want you all standing or sitting right in front of him."

"Uh-O-okay!", she quickly rose, grabbed her chair and frantically looked across the room. There was hardly any where to sit. The space was taken up, besides a small amount of free floor behind Jack. She pulled out her sketch book and picked upped her chair, then slowly made her way to the small piece of free, paint covered tiles, and nearly dropped both as she ran into a black haired male.

"Gom- sorry!" She quickly shuffled past him and sat her chair down before taking her seat.

_My pencils._

_I am such a klutz._

She scrambled to her feet, sat her sketch book down and ran to the other side of the room to get her pencils, only to again run into the black haired man, who was now shirtless. She stared at his chest for a minute while spouting lamely.

"E-excuse me...please."

He moved to the side, allowing her to pass by, to which she thanked him, not once raising her gaze to look him in the eye. He must have been the model...Because Amy didn't allow her students to run around shirtless...Unless it was Gaara, who was quite reluctant to do so.

Hinata crouched down to sort through her bags and finally pulled out the one which contained her pencils. His name was Sasuke...Which meant he was most likely Japanese, yet him understanding the language was not guaranteed...

She was carefully choosing her pencils and picking up her eraser and sharpener when apprehension hit her like a rock in the head.

They would be drawing him shirtless.

She blushed lightly before biting the inside of her cheeks to set her nerves. It's not like she had never seen a shirtless man before. It was just that she felt like she would be violating- No. He volunteered.

She nodded to herself multiple times for reassurance, then smiled, got up and spun around to return to her seat and watched as a buck naked ass passed by her.

And it was quite...toned.

Her eye twitched as her smile quickly faded.

They were drawing him in complete nude.

There were now several female bodies littering the paint stained floor, mouths foaming. She watched Amy chuckle evilly as she skipped over said bodies, sprinkling strange herbs.

She stared at the wall directly in front of her as she made her way to her chair. She didn't wan't to risk seeing him and his...

"Are you alright?", Jack whispered to her, concern in his eyes. She tried cracking a smile, but ended cheesing like a maniac instead, nodding fervently.

"Fifteen more minutes!"

Five minutes had never passed so fast in her life! She stared at the blank paper which sat on her knees. She had seen naked men before... It was just that...That...

She needed to start drawing before she lost more time.

Hinata started with a square for a head. Now she just needed to see what pose was he holding, in order to complete the base. Her eyes slowly rose from the paper.

_His shoulders! You need his shoulders!_

She looked to his neck and shoulder and face, and he was staring right at her. Her gaze quickly dropped, mistakenly taking in all of him...And I mean all of him. Her eyes darted back to his face, And he seemed to be smirking evilly at her. She lowered her head to swallow the lump in her throat and tried to mask her quickening breath and heartbeat. She was hyperventilating. She was taking it too far. Anxiety.

ANXIETYYYY!

Damn it.

And damn him.

Screw it.

She would not let some incredibly creepy, albeit extremely handsome, stranger cause her to fail her course!

She clenched her jaw and her eyes hardened. She looked back to his face, determination set to her own. He stared at her and began to smirk again, raising his eyebrow when she smirked herself.

With that, she began drawing him.


End file.
